


Hope

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australian GP 2018, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian meets with Kimi in a hotel in Melbourne and Kimi has some advice.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I've decided to write for an exercise. Dedicated to all those who have encouraged me to keep writing <3

_Go back to where you held armour against your skin_   
_Don't sink, just swim towards the storm_   
_And once again you'll be reborn, reborn, reborn_

* * *

 

It’s only been two weeks, but Sebastian has never felt more eager to see Kimi again.

During winter testing it had been hard to get a few moments alone with the Finn and combined with Sebastian having to take over his test days as well as Kimi recovering from the flu, time together had been limited to short moments together in the hotel. It wasn’t much but they enjoyed the time they had together.

Winter break had not been much of a break for Sebastian. He had used his ‘rest time’ to work with the team in Maranello and had spent every waking moment working with the car. He didn’t want a repeat of last year, the scar of it was fresh in his mind.

However his insistence on training had affected his friendship with the Finn. Kimi had been concerned about his best friend, especially because he wouldn’t rest and insisted on carrying on way beyond the point of exhaustion. It was tough on Kimi to watch his friend almost break himself in order to train and the Finn had found himself wishing he lived closer so he would have been able to force rest on Sebastian.

But Kimi also knew Sebastian wouldn’t have given in anyway. When Sebastian wanted something he went for it with his whole heart, and Kimi knew the disappointment and pain the German had felt had been huge. Not to mention the press. This time around the press were gleeful. The great Sebastian Vettel, let down by his anger and over self confidence.

The media were all ready crowning Lewis the 2018 winner. Kimi bitterly wondered why they didn’t just give the title to him there and then. Forget the racing, it was already decided in the media’s eyes.

And this is why Sebastian is training so hard, Kimi realises. He wants to fight back and prove everyone wrong. He wants to be the next Schumacher and bring the title home to Maranello. He wouldn’t rest until he had it.

So now Sebastian was in Melbourne and he knew here was where it would all begin for him. A fight he was waiting for.

He makes his way through the lobby, checking his text messages. He has one from Max from a few hours ago stating he was on the flight to Dubai and one from Kimi which contained a hotel room number.

The German smiles to himself and moves towards the lifts, looking forward to seeing Kimi again.

* * *

Sebastian makes his way towards room 167 and knocks on the door, bouncing on his heels a little as he waits for the door to open.

Kimi opens the door after a few seconds and smiles warmly at Sebastian. “Come in.” He gestures inside the room.

Sebastian smiles softly and walks inside, looking around the room. It was nice and airy with a balcony overlooking the city skyline.

“Come have a drink with me.” The Finn offers, moving to the kitchen and fetching two bottles of beer from the mini fridge and heading out towards the balcony.

The warmth of Melbourne is welcome after the cold of testing and Sebastian takes the bottle of beer with a small thank you, resting his arms on the railing and looking out over the city.

“How do you feel?” Kimi asks after a few moments of companionable silence.

“About?” Sebastian enquiries, turning to look at him.

“The season.” Kimi replies, not looking at him and keeping his eyes on the city.

“Excited I guess?” Sebastian answers with a frown, not sure why Kimi was asking.

“Just excited?” Kimi asks, turning to look at him, his eyes curious.

“Well...nervous then.” Sebastian replies playing with the label on the bottle.

“Thinking of last year?” Kimi asks gently and Sebastian nods gently. It makes the Finn sigh softly and lightly place a hand on his arm. “Last year was tough, I know. But you’ve gotta stop punishing yourself for what happened. You made mistakes yes, but everyone makes mistakes, it’s how you bounce back that matters.”

Sebastian blinks at him and Kimi moves his hand until he’s lightly taken hold of his hand. “What I’m trying to say Seb is, you’ve got this. I believe in you.”

Sebastian looks at his friend and he smiles softly. “You believe in me?” He asks gently.

“Always have, always will.” Kimi replies with a smile.

Sebastian beams at him and wordlessly pulls him into a hug, which Kimi returns, holding onto him tightly.

Kimi pulls out of the hug to look at him. “You’ve got this, Sebastian.”

And just from looking into the intense warm eyes of the Finn, Sebastian knows it's the truth and believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
